


Fragments and Matches

by Penny_p_Pen



Category: AMC Turn, Turn Washington’s Spies
Genre: College, Halemadge, Halemadge Week 2020, M/M, These two are adorable, class of 73, halemadge college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_p_Pen/pseuds/Penny_p_Pen
Summary: After a night of breaking windows Ben and Nathan start feeling something else growing between them, something beyond friendship
Relationships: Nathan Hale (1755-1776)/Benjamin Tallmadge
Kudos: 4





	Fragments and Matches

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Halemadge Week 2020 and was originally posted on my tumblr side blog regretless-spy-and-culper-master

“It’ll be fun! Just throw one stone. I already tossed a few. Nothing happened except for a broken window. No one saw. No one will suspect us.”  
Enoch shrugged “he’s right Nathan. I threw one. What could it hurt?”  
Ben grinned and placed a stone in Nathan’s band “it’ll be fun. Come on Pythias.”  
Natnan hesitated but tossed the rock towards the building, shattering the window.  
Before anyone could throw another rock a candle burned in one of the windows and a voice came from inside. “Step forward and show yourselves!”  
“Run,” Enoch cried as he took off in one direction. Nathan and Ben took off in the other, running down the cobblestone path towards their dorm, ducking between trees and leeping over bushes. As they neared their dorm Ben grabbed Nathan’s hand and silently hoped Enoch had gotten there before them and left the door open. The door creaked open and the two snuck inside and away from the view of whatever faculty member may have been chasing them.  
Nathan leaned against the wall taking deep breaths in hopes of steadying his heart rate. Ben glanced back outside, breathing a sigh of relief. “I think they’re gone.”  
“Good,” Nathan breathed. Ben sighed “sorry. Didn’t think that anyone would still be here. I thought all the professors would be home for the weekend or asleep. I never meant to-”  
“Ben,” Nathan smiled as a glimmer came to his eyes. “It’s alright. Tonight was fun. I’m glad I got to spend it with you. It was nice to take a break.”  
“I- I really enjoyed it too.” Without thinking Ben leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Nathan’s lips. He felt Nathan stiffen at the touch and as he pulled away he braced himself for the look of disgust, of shame and hatred, that would be plastered on Nathan’s face. “Nathan I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I got caught up and--”  
Natnan stood in silence for a moment, the moonlight casting shadows on his face, obscuring his expression. As Ben was about to start stammering out another apology he felt himself being pushed against the wall behind him. Felt Nathan’s lips crashing into his, desperate to commit their shape to memory.  
Ben's hands made their way up Nathan’s back and to his hair where trained fingers twisted loose locks into curls and nimbly untied the ponytail.  
As he pulled away Nathan’s golden locks fell loosely about his face, cascading halfway down his back in gentle waves.  
Ben quivered against Nathan’s frame, his hands hesitant to cling to Nathan, trembled inches away from his chest.  
He rubbed Ben’s back, humming softly. ”I love you Ben


End file.
